Dirty Little Secret
by GabbyAbby
Summary: He smiles at himself. No one is watching him. He likes to tease her, to watch as she goes crazy over the littlest of things. HC


**Dirty Little Secret. **

**By: **Amethyst sweet angel

**A/N: **I don't own House or any of it's characters.

**Summary: **He smiles at himself. No one is watching him. He likes to tease her, to watch as she goes crazy over the littlest of things.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Let me know that I've done wrong**

He was staring at her from his office. The clear glass walls let him watch as she paced around the room, tugging at her hair and yelling at no one in particular.

**When I've known this all along**

Of course he knew she was yelling about him. About how annoyed she is at _him_. And how she so wished she could take that cane of his and hit him in the head with it a couple of times. No one would mind.

**I go around a time or two**

He smiles at himself. No one is watching him. He likes to tease her, to watch as she goes crazy over the littlest of things.

**Just to waste my time with you**

Maybe that's what attracts him to her. The silly moments they spend fighting over something that no one, but themselves, seems to understand.

**Tell me all that you've thrown away**

He wants to know everything that has ever happened to her. What has made her so damaged.

**Find out games you don't wanna play**

And the reason she is at the moment coming up with different plans of killing him and blaming it on Foreman, since he still hasn't apologized for stealing her article, is because he pushes her. Because he needs to know what causes her to hide so much behind little smiles.

**You are the only one that needs to know**

She turns around and stares straight at him. Eyes furious. But them she shakes her head, lifts her chin a little higher and smiles. One of her evil smiles. She knows that she is going to her way after this. Because she figured out long ago…. That he simply can't live with out her.

**I'll keep you my dirty little secret**

**(Dirty little secret)**

**Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret**

**(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)**

**My dirty little secret**

He lets out a sigh as he pops two pills into his mouth; there is no actual pain that makes him take them at the moment. His mind is on entirely different things besides the pain. But it's more out of habit that he does it. No one has suspected, not since that date. The one that she just _had_ to tell the whole hospital staff about.

**Who has to know**

**When we live such fragile lives**

No one needs to know that they have been seeing each other since them. That they pretend like she is the only one that cares. Just because it's too early for people to know. Especially when they saw how he acted when Stacy showed up.

But he smiles when she sticks her tongue out at him, and raises his eyebrows and she can see the thoughts running through his head already. She gives him a not so nice but very suggestive hand gesture that makes him laugh.

**It's the best way we survive**

**I go around a time or two**

**Just to waste my time with you**

He gets up from his chair and turns off the TV. Which he has been pretending to watch for the last half hour. He limps slowly towards the door that separates the offices. "I'm guessing your still mad?" his voice so careless as he tries not to laugh when she sends him a dirty look. The nice Allison Cameron sending dirty looks was just something that didn't happen often. Well unless your name was Gregory House. "Are you trying to screw with me?" her hands in her tiny waist, she barely even reaches his chin, but she is doing a terrific job at acting though. "No, but that sounds like a tempting offer"

**Tell me all that you've thrown away**

**Find out games you don't wanna play**

**You are the only one that needs to know**

"You were much nicer to me last night"

"Well right now you aren't naked are you?" he shifts walking stick and she stamps her foot hard on the ground. Getting very annoyed at his behavior

"You are a self centered, chauvinistic pig you know that?" she yells, even if he is right in front of her. His blue eyes never leaving her face. Watching how her curly hair swings from side to side as she walks.

He takes a step forward and cups her cheek "But if I wasn't, you wouldn't be nearly as interested in me"

**I'll keep you my dirty little secret**

**(Dirty little secret)**

**Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret**

**(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)**

**My dirty little secret**

And them he kissed her, right in the middle of the room with the glass walls all around them. With people walking outside.

**Who has to know**

But them he pulls back and asks her to close the blinds and make sure the door is locked. No one needs to invade their privacy right?

**The way she feels inside (inside)**

**Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)**

**These sleeping dogs won't lie (won't lie)**

**And now I try to lie**

**It's eating me apart**

**Trace this life out**

He still hasn't figured her out. Maybe he never will. But at the moment he has her body pressed against his. And her body is so warm. "I love you" she whispers, not needing him to say it back. But just needing it to be out in the open. He has a right to know. He doesn't answer her. He just keeps on stroking her sides and nibbling on her neck. Making the most arousing little moans slip her lips. And he knows he lies when he says that he doesn't love her. Maybe one day he'll be able to tell her. But right now Allison Cameron is his for a few moments.

**I'll keep you my dirty little secret**

**(Dirty little secret)**

**Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret**

**(Just another regret)**

Drs. Foreman and Chase watch as a ping pong match the insults that are being thrown in front of them. Cameron's cheeks are slight pink from yelling and House seems very pleased with himself. A few minutes later she hands him his coffee and sits herself in front of her laptop, typing notes as he starts to explain their new case. And when they are told to leave to do many different, and maybe worthless, tests. She stays behind a moment and looks at him "Tonight?" she asks maybe a little unsure of herself.

**I'll keep you my dirty little secret**

**(Dirty little secret)**

**Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret**

**(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)**

**My dirty little secret**

**Dirty little secret**

**Dirty little secret**

"Yes" he walks passes her to his office and turns on his GameBoy. "You are suppose to be in Clinic duty" she reminds him and he groans "I don't like sick people" she rolls her eyes and walks away. He watches as she goes and as his fingers move carelessly over the buttons of the game. The day passed by and everything was normal. Comments about Cuddy's breasts were made, he had lunch with Wilson, scared many patients wile in his two hour stay at the Clinic. And looked over the status of their new patient. And all the while a certain Ms. Allie wouldn't leave his mind.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope everyone likes it. This is my first attempt at a House fic. **

**Couldn't help it but to make it about House and Cameron. I just think they look cute together. **

**Any thoughts? Just leave a review and if any questions I'll be happy to answer. **

Time completed: 5:11 pm April 30, 2006


End file.
